


Something New

by Celia25



Series: Timing [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Divorced couple reconnecting, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Divorce, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia25/pseuds/Celia25
Summary: Set in Timing verse, between Robin and Regina's meeting at 'The Bow', where they reconnected, and their daughter's engagement dinner. Read to find out how their first proper date after eleven years apart, turns out to be.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5 of Inspired by OQ.
> 
> Inspired by the awesome manip @EQChemistry made as a gift for me for LoveFromOQ!
> 
> Thanks to @BabyLawyerOQ for beta reading this story!

 

They have been in this situation before, yet this time it seems so different. It feels like something new, refreshing, revitalizing and exciting.

And, yes, in fact, Robin and Regina perceive this as something unique, as something they still need to explore because this 'dating’, 'relationship’ or whatever it is they have, or more accurately,  are trying to delve into, finds them in a different stage of their lives than the last time they did this.

They’re more mature people, are older now and have been through different situations during the little more than a decade they’ve been apart. Each of them has now a background of their own experiences as individuals and not only as the married couple they used to be. Some of these are happy and rewarding occurrences, but others are heartbreaking, sad and frustrating ones, yet each of these incidents in their lives enables them to have a different view of life and love, of what they are willing to give, and what to expect.

So, that’s the reason why they have been honest with each other since the first moment they sort of reconnected, that Friday night at ‘The Bow’. They haven’t held anything back from each other and have shared their fears, concerns, and expectations of this new  _thing_ that they still don’t want to label, as they’re still figuring it out.

Their Friday meeting at ‘The Bow', almost two weeks ago, has left both of them wanting more and with the touch of the other one on their lips. They had more the day after that, as they had breakfast, chatting happily, reminiscing about  a life together and the common memories of anecdotes and happy times they once shared; of those blissful days raising their children ...and, also, as they resumed the physical aspect of being together, the closeness, the feeling of the other one’s touch, and the way each of them reacted to the particular scent of the other.

They both still had a taste for more, and even though they had spent the whole weekend in each other’s company, it didn’t feel enough.

So, when a week later, he asked her to go on a date with him, she felt those butterflies inside her stomach. Yes, that same sensation she has been experiencing for some time since they got in touch again to discuss their daughter’s engagement.

This will be the first time they will go out on an official and proper date. Their previous encounters had been casual and without much planning, but this time will be different.

Robin invited Regina early in the week and has taken care of all the preparations for their night out. He is going to pick her up from her house, and, after their date ends, will take her back, just as the perfect gentleman he is.

And this fact, somehow, makes them deal with conflicting emotions. The  _I pick you up_ turns their encounters into something official, something more formal than any of the previous ones they already had since they reconnected, and brings some thrill to the night; while the  _I’ll take you back_ brings up the painful emotions they both have of the saddest night of their lives when during an argument as they returned from a party, Regina had revealed she needed some space on her own. That particular night must have been eleven years ago, but the bitter taste and heartbreak it left lasted for years, and still, now they have to deal with the consequences that night had on their lives.

However, they both decide to leave the painful thoughts of their past choices and put all their efforts to enjoy the night the best way they can. They are yet discovering a new side of each one of them, and even if deep down they are the same people they used to be, eleven years apart and the choices they’ve made over that time, have had an impact on each of them.

They know fragments of information about the other one’s life during those years, have shared their expectations about this new chance they are so lucky to have, but still, there are some issues that have been troubling them, and that are related to their past relationships with other partners.  And, this is also something new, something they both need to find out about the other, and this might be the perfect opportunity to begin exploring some issues that have been bothering them.

And that’s the reason why, in the quietness of their own houses, they find themselves eager about this date and getting ready for a Saturday night out, working on every detail to make an impression on the other one.

Regina only knows she must dress nicely for a fancy night some place elegant. Robin hasn’t given away anything more. So, she decides to dress in red. It’s a simple strapless knee-high dress that fits her like a glove. She chooses to match it with nude stilettos and a purse of the same color and resolves to wear a shawl over the dress, instead of a coat or jacket. She knows Robin likes her shoulders, at least he did once, and, as her dress is strapless, the shawl would leave her bare shoulders in plain sight while still covering her arms. It is a sexy detail she hopes will surprise Robin.

Her hair is these days up to her shoulders, and for this occasion, it is nicely done. Her makeup is soft and natural, but she takes special care to apply a similar shade of lipstick to the one of her dress. The jewelry she picks is a set of necklace and earrings Robin gave her when they were married. It’s a classic and elegant design, the type of jewel that doesn’t go out of fashion despite the years that have passed since Robin gave them to her.

 Meanwhile, Robin struggles to find the perfect tie he should wear with his suit. He has decided to wear a dark gray suit and white shirt, so he goes for a crimson red tie. He is well aware that Regina likes his stubble, so he took his time that morning to go to the barber shop and get it trimmed.

They both are excited, anxious and fearful at the same time. They have been on thousands of other dates before they got married, while they were married and for some months after they divorced, but this time they know it’s something new.

They have the excitement of a first date, the desire to spend time together and the illusion of getting ready thinking about the other one. Yet, they are nervous about how things could develop, they are hesitant about which topics they should address or avoid so that there would be no risk that some regrets or burdens from their past could leave a bitter taste, and even though they have kissed during these three weeks they’ve seen each other, they want to be cautious about retaking intimacy. They don’t want to ruin whatsoever progress they’ve made. But, moreover they are afraid of failing again and this time would be worse because their children might be aware that their parents are sort of dating.

 Indeed, this is something new. 

* * *

Robin rings the doorbell at Regina’s house at 7:00 pm sharp. Since they began seeing each other again, Robin had sent her already a bouquet of flowers, so this time he wants to do something different, but he decides it will also be flowers. It’s a single red rose that he takes from behind his back when she opens the door.

But if he thought that she would be surprised by his gesture, he didn’t count on how shocked he would be by Regina’s look.

He knows she is a very attractive woman and it’s not only because of her perfect facial features. It’s more than that. It’s all of her.

Robin has always admired the general impression Regina gives. It’s her choice of outfit, always classy and adequate for the occasion; the way she walks, confident and inviting; how she talks; the playful smile she sometimes shows; the movement of her eyes, eyelashes, and perfect brows; her body language; her intellect, a conversation is never boring with her and no topic is unknown to her, regardless if it’s science, religion, politics ...or just the latest sale at her favorite boutique. It’s everything in her that makes her the gorgeous, sophisticated, elegant and sexy woman that she is.

So, after handing her the rose and being blown away by her beauty and left in a complete state of stupor, he is only capable to greet her with a quick peck on the lips as he whispers almost on her mouth, “Wow! You’re stunning!”

He hears her giggle as she walks away to put the rose in a vase, and if he thought the sight of her was pure perfection, the vision of her from behind leaves him breathless. The dress really fits her like a glove, and he wonders what type of underwear she might be wearing because there’s no evidence of anything below from what he can see. Shit! This is not a good time to be having such thoughts.

Subtly, he checks his watch and realizes they have enough time to get to the restaurant without rushing, but no time to lose either. So it’s wiser not to get distracted, it doesn’t matter if the distraction comes from the magnificent view of her butt.

* * *

They arrive just in time to their destination, and as Robin hands his car’s keys to the valet, he hears Regina say “I can’t believe you could book something in this place with such short notice. They just opened a couple of months ago, and it’s fully booked. Graham tried to make a reservation about a month ago, and the soonest they could arrange something was like in three months. How did you manage to reserve here?”

 “It seems I’m more resourceful than this Graham,” answers Robin smirking.

 Actually, Robin doesn’t know if he’s more resourceful, but certainly, he can affirm he is luckier because it happens that he knows the owner of this place and was once one of his best friends, and though they grew apart they’re still in touch from time to time. Robin thinks Regina might not remember this friend because they never interacted much while dating nor, later, when they married. Robin settled down at a young age where most men are still partying and the last things they want to know about are marriage, kids or any commitment, so he just stopped hanging out with Will Scarlet.

The place is nicely decorated in a modern style and with the tables arranged in such a way that they all have a beautiful view. It has a very rigid dress code, so there are no guests underdressed, which helps keep the ambiance of elegance and class for which the place is well known. Who would have guessed Will Scarlet, a scoundrel, would become something in life, and not just something, but the owner of the fanciest restaurant in town, and one that has branched out to other cities? Who would have known back then that Will would become a successful owner of a place so distant from his lifestyle and one that he despised during his younger years? It seems life doesn’t cease to surprise.

 As soon as they reach their table, the waiter arrives and brings a bottle of champagne indicating to them that Mr. Scarlet left specific instructions to hand it over on his behalf.

 “Please, say thanks to Mr. Scarlet, and tell him I’ll be calling him later.”

 “Scarlet? as in Will Scarlet? The one that I remember drunk or breaking the heart of each woman that let him into their life? Are you kidding me?” asks Regina, and Robin even finds amusing the expression of total surprise she shows.

 “The same one. It seems he met the girl; she helped him find some peace and be himself, and look at what he achieved. Sometimes a man needs a woman to save him from himself and to find his path in life. I guess that for women might be different and that they are able to find their direction in life on their own, but some men feel a void without their soulmate.” As Robin talks, he gazes at Regina’s eyes deeply and smiles softly. He is talking about himself, about their marriage and the reasons for their break up. He is aware that Regina has figured it out immediately for the way she reacts at his words and how she touches his hand.

They toast, drink, talk, flirt, touch their hands from time to time, share their food feeding each other little bites. It’s nice to be just enjoying Regina’s company without having to think of her boyfriend or his girlfriend. It appears they finally got their timing right.

But Robin is curious about something, more accurately about someone. He has been thinking about it for a while, but haven’t gathered the courage to ask Regina about it. They have talked about their lives and love interests while they were apart and, in general terms, they know how things ended for each of them with their previous partners. However, Robin still needs to know some things that have been bugging him for some time. He decides to just ask her and hope that she won’t react badly.

“Regina, I have been wondering for a while, the other day you said Graham wanted more with you and that he knew you didn’t …” Robin watches Regina nodding her head encouraging him to finish, and he goes on “... and ….hmm ...have you talked to him about us? You might have been clear about your feelings, but that does not change the fact that he still is interested in you, and I don’t want him around you anymore.”

He watches the expression on her face and knows he fucked this up, so he adds “Let me rephrase this. I meant I wouldn’t feel comfortable with him around you, knowing he’s interested in the same woman I am.”

It seems that’s a better way to voice his fears because Robin watches Regina smiling softly before answering, “Robin, this thing between us is so recent that I haven’t had the chance to talk to Graham. But you and I committed in honesty, and of course, I am going to talk to him and tell him about us, but first I wanted to have things sort of figured out. We haven’t told anything to the children yet, so I guess they deserve to find out first ....and well Henry finding us the other day, I guess we’ll have to tell the children sometime soon.”

“You’re right and I’m glad to hear that. I really am.”

But, it seems Robin isn’t the only one bothered by ghosts of the past because he hears her asking “And Marian, Robin? Are you in touch with her? If I remember well she was fully committed in your relationship. You told me she even wanted children, that’s the kind of step only a woman truly in love begins to consider and, being honest, I don’t feel comfortable with her around you, either.”

Robin is surprised that Regina brings the Marian topic up because this is not like her. Regina doesn’t like to play all her cards at once, least of all those that would make her look vulnerable, but it appears this honesty in, whatever it is they’re doing, is serious shit.

“Hmm ...things between Marian and I didn’t end in good terms. I assure you she doesn’t want anything with me. We texted some weeks ago because she needed to pick up some of her stuff, but she asked me to leave her the key. She didn’t even want to be in the same room with me.”

“I am so sorry, Robin. I understand more than you think. The same happened with Daniel. Things ended pretty bad with him.”

“Oh, I thought you two ended in friendly terms.”

“After he accused me of cheating on him with you? Nah! I was his wife at that time and he thought so little of me, and I’m sure the children overheard when he accused me. By that time I had realized I wasn’t in love with him, but still hearing him say such an accusation hurt me.”

Robin can’t help but exclaim a loud “Bastard! I warned him! I told him I wanted the children to be comfortable and hearing such things about their mother … I...I wish he were here to erase that smug smile off his face ...and he hurt you.”

“Robin, that had been years ago. It doesn’t matter anymore. Even though I was married to him, there’s nothing tying us together, and I’ve not seen him since the divorce hearing. Tell me about Marian.”

Robin knew Regina would turn things from her side, and that eventually, he would be the one disclosing his personal life. He smiles thinking how well she knows the woman in front and continues.

“I thought I could move on, and I liked her; I’d say even loved her in some way, but it wasn’t enough for her. I was a selfish ass because having her was comfortable and I got used to that life, but when she began asking for more ...she wanted children with me, I guess she expected me to marry her ...and just then, I was honest with her. I guess it was too late. I hurt her, Regina. I will never forgive me for that and I know she won’t either ...and that’s something that makes me feel like shit.”

“Maybe if that’s how things were between you two, it’d be good to have some closure. Maybe in some time, when things cool off a little. I know you’d want that,” says Regina as she gives a little squeeze to Robin’s hand.

Robin is touched by Regina’s words, and it doesn’t cease to surprise him how well she knows him after all those years. It’s like she can read his thoughts and guess every little thing that crosses his mind.

“I’d want that, but I don’t think it will be possible, at least for some time. It’s been six months since we broke up and she still avoids me. Even if I didn’t love her the way she expected, she was important to me and helped me get over very dark times. I think we wouldn’t be here without her. I already told you the reason for our breakup was that she figured out I was in love with ...someone else …” He pauses, looks at her and he realizes it’s the first time one of them has said something closer to an  _I love you._ Robin doesn’t want to put Regina in a situation where she thinks she has an obligation to say something about that revelation, so he rushes to continue “...so, when she finds out we’re together, she’ll be devastated and know she’d been right about how I felt towards you.”

“It’s ironic that our exes knew more about how we felt than ourselves, and that they had a role in us being ...together,  but now we’re here and this is real, Robin. As much guilt and regret we might have we still acted on our feelings,” replies Regina quietly and she is visibly touched by their conversation.

* * *

 They decide to take a walk by the seaside after dinner is over.

Robin had been the one that suggested to take a walk to enjoy the view and take advantage of the nice weather. Regina is warm with her shawl covering her arms, but still, from time to time, the ocean breeze is the perfect excuse for her to seek some shelter in Robin’s arms, and Robin more than willingly obliges.

Dinner had been perfect. The place, the food, the company, the conversation, the soft touches, and tender looks they gave each other, but for Regina, the most important thing was Robin’s revelation about what his feelings have been for so long.

And, it’s not that at this point she is doubtful about her true feelings towards Robin because that’s not the case. She has known for years that she is in love with him, and she doesn’t have any problem saying that she loves him. It is about knowing explicitly he has been in love with her for so long and how it makes her feel. For some seconds she hates herself for not being able to sort her issues with him by her side, all those years ago. That separation brought both of them heartbreak and bad choices, even if those choices had seemed the right ones at some point.

As she continues walking by Robin’s side, she makes an effort to get those thoughts out of her head. She knows she needed that time on her own and recognizes those experiences as an individual during those years contribute in some capacity to make her the person she is now.

It appears Robin notes her internal struggle and asks her “What is it? You’re quiet. Are you having second thoughts about us?”

Regina stops walking and turns to look at him. They are facing each other and Regina, in those high heels she chose for this night, is slightly below Robin’s height. Regina gulps, bites her lip as she thinks what she is about to say next, and finally, she talks “Never second thoughts, Robin. I ...I was thinking about us, in our choices and in what you said at dinner, and I wanted to tell you that l ...I love you too, I think I never stopped loving you, I just thought I did at some point, but I was wrong.”

She looks at him, and she doesn’t need any words to know the impact of what she said. He sighs deeply and before she can react, he is kissing her. His hands are on her waist, hers over his shoulders. He kisses her gently, just a soft touch of his lips on hers; she responds immediately by nibbling his lower lip; his answer doesn’t make her wait as he brushes his tongue over her lips as a way of seeking another type of contact she willingly accepts with a moan.

They continue kissing, and this time it’s not gentle nor soft, it’s intense and passionate, so much so that she almost loses her balance and he has to keep her steady by grabbing her tighter and circling her waist completely with one of his arms. They are in a public place, and she thanks God there are very few people because they aren’t even bothered by that fact.

They are standing still with the ocean as a backdrop, and when they decide to break the kiss, and after some little pecks, Regina surprises Robin with a tender kiss on the nose.

“I love you, Regina. You can’t imagine the countless times I dreamt about hearing you say those words, at one point I thought I would never have a chance again.”

They decide to go back and slowly walk by the seaside, with no rush at all but knowing that the night is over.

“I noticed you kept those,” says Robin as they walk holding hands, glimpsing at her neck and ears and at the jewels there.

“I kept everything you gave me, Robin.”

“Not everything” affirms Robin, looking at her hand where their wedding band used to be.

“You’re right. Not everything,” answers Regina trying to take away her eyes from him as the painful memory of the day she took her ring off comes to her mind.

“It doesn’t matter, Regina. I don’t have mine, either.”

And, as both of them walk towards the car, they wonder if this new chance they have may let them wear again a ring like the one they wore for eleven years. They know there’s a long way ahead before they get to something near a commitment like the one of marriage, but both are willing to walk through that path and patiently see where it leads them.

They know this is something new, even if it feels like something familiar. This time the circumstances are unique: they have to deal with their failure as a married couple once; they have to face their choices during the years they were apart; they have to confront the marks and wounds those choices left in them; but, mostly, they don’t want to fail again.

Yet, this time they have leverage. This new side of their relationship finds them, this time, in a different place. One in which they know from the very beginning the other one’s true feelings ... and that makes a hell of a difference.  

* * *

 

 


End file.
